


Prearranged

by ktbob



Category: As the World Turns
Genre: First Time, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-08
Updated: 2014-11-08
Packaged: 2018-02-24 14:02:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2583959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ktbob/pseuds/ktbob
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reid returns from his business trip to find Luke asleep on the couch. Sexytimes ensue. (A follow up to Prepared, which will be posted here eventually.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prearranged

The key was right where Luke had told him he’d find it, and the door opened easily when he turned it in the lock. Shouldering the door open, he hauled his suitcase over the threshold and squinted in the darkened room.

He’d been here before, once, but there’d been so much drama and shit going on he really hadn’t paid attention. He closed the door behind him, and stepped a few feet into the main room. Slowly his eyes adjusted, and his gaze narrowed as he noted the figure under a blanket on the couch across the room.

Well, he couldn’t really blame Luke. The flight was several hours later than expected, thanks to weather delays. Some things even private planes couldn’t circumnavigate. 

Now it was oh-dark-thirty in the morning, and Luke had clearly fallen asleep waiting for him to arrive. 

Up against the wall would have to wait. 

Reid set his suitcase on the ground and scratched the back of his neck. What was he supposed to do now? They’d just had amazing phone sex a few hours ago, but now he felt like a creeper, watching Luke sleep. In his grandmother’s house, for God’s sake. 

That did it. He was getting out of here before it got any weirder. He could call another cab, go home, and catch up with Luke in the morning. 

He checked his watch. Okay, maybe afternoon would be more like it. 

Sighing quietly, he took one last, lingering glance at Luke sleeping on the couch, and picked up his suitcase again. Turning, he began to tiptoe back to the door – and promptly stumbled over an end table, knocking a chess board to the floor.

Reid swore under his breath as the pieces clattered to the floor, rolling under the end table and across the rug to the edge of the couch. Luke surged up, looking around wildly in the darkened room, eyes wide.

“It’s just me,” Reid said. “Sorry.”

A slow smile spread across Luke’s face. His features, half-hidden in darkness, were still softened by sleep. “Hey,” he murmured. “You finally made it.”

“Yeah, well.” Reid shrugged. “Several hours late, but made it.”

Luke swung his feet off the couch and patted the cushion next to him. “C’mere.”

Reid shook his head. “It’s late, and I didn’t mean to wake you. This can wait until tomorrow.”

The room was dark, but Reid could still tell that Luke was rolling his eyes. 

“Maybe you can wait,” he said fondly. “Not me. Get your ass over here.”

Reid snorted a laugh and dropped his suitcase again, picking his way across the rug to the couch. He only stepped on one chess piece on the way – a rook, if he wasn’t mistaken.

The couch cushion tilted Luke against him when he sat, and Luke took the opportunity to rest his head on Reid’s shoulder. It felt – nice. Comfortable. Sweet. 

Oh, dear God, he was turning into a sap. 

“What took you so long?” Luke yawned widely, then dropped his hand to Reid’s thigh and began tracing tiny circles.

Had he been thinking comfortable and sweet? More like try-not-to-throw-Luke-down-on-the-couch-and-have-your-wicked-way-with-him.

With a herculean effort, Reid dragged his brain back online and tried to answer Luke’s question. “Thunderstorms in Chicago. Couldn’t get permission to fly until a little while ago.”

“Poor you.” Luke pressed a kiss to the underside of Reid’s jaw, humming sleepily. “And poor me.”

Reid slipped his fingers through Luke’s, twining them together on the rough fabric of his black jeans. “On the other hand, we’re both here, safe and sound.”

“That is a plus.” Luke snuggled closer, slipping his free hand under the hem of Reid’s shirt and stroking the skin above his waistband.

Reid groaned and tipped his head back against the couch. This man was going to be the death of him.

“Oh, I’m sorry,” Luke said not-so-innocently. “Does that tickle?”

There was only so much a man could take. Reid growled and launched himself onto Luke, pressing him down into the couch cushions until Luke was stretched out underneath him. Hooking his ankles   
under Luke’s, he spread his legs, making a place for himself between Luke’s thighs.

Luke sighed and looped his arms around Reid’s neck. “Now this is more like it,” he murmured, before lifting his head just enough to press his lips to Reid’s.

They kissed for long moments, soft and languorous, as the dark and empty house drowsed around them. 

Tongues tangled, hips shifted, and slow and gentle shifted quickly to heated and intense. Luke arched beneath Reid, head tipped back, and Reid nipped at his Adam’s apple. 

Luke groaned. “God, Reid,” he breathed, tipping his hips upward to drag his hardened cock against Reid’s. Reid pressed down in answer, grinding their cocks together, the pull and drag of their clothing trapped between them both frustrating and arousing. 

"Naked. Now." Reid hauled himself upward, levering his upper body away from Luke while still managing to keep their cocks aligned. Reid was pretty proud of himself for it. Grabbing his t-shirt by the back of the collar, he stripped it off over his head and tossed it on the floor next to the couch. Reaching down, he shoved his hands under the hem of Luke's sleep-warm shirt and maneuvered it up his torso, only to end up distracted by that very broad, very sexy chest.

Also, the shirt was caught under Luke's armpits.

"Move, you animal," Luke murmured, pushing at Reid's biceps. Finally, Reid complied, grumbling under his breath as he climbed off the couch and, simultaneously, Luke. 

He stood there, half-naked, his right hand tapping impatiently against his thigh as Luke stripped the shirt off and dropped it on the other side of the couch. He moved to climb back on the couch, but Luke held him off with a palm in the middle of Reid's chest.

"Please tell me you're not going Victorian heroine again." Reid glared at the offending hand. "I don't think I can take the whiplash."

"Shut up," Luke said, and stood. Then he slipped his hands beneath the waistband of his flannel sleep pants and shoved them to the ground, boxers and all. His golden skin, etched in shadow, stood out against the darkness of the room, and his erection jutted proudly from a nest of curls. Reid's fingers curled inward to fight the urge to take it in hand immediately.

"Shutting up," Reid confirmed. He mimed zipping his lip, then dropped his hands to his button fly and tore it open. He struggled with the denim for a moment or two, glaring at Luke for the laugh he'd not at all managed to smother. 

"Aw, does the world famous neurosurgeon need help with his pants?" Luke tilted his head to the side and mock-pouted.

"I was under the impression that you wanted *in* these pants," Reid growled, finally easing the jeans down his hips, taking his boxer briefs with them.

Suddenly, the teasing banter stopped, and Reid glanced up to see Luke staring at him, hunger evident in his eyes.

"God, I want you," Luke breathed, stepping forward to wrap his hand around Reid's cock. He stroked from root to tip, thumb brushing over the drop of liquid gathered there.

Reid shuddered at the contact, momentarily distracted from taking his pants the rest of the way off. Luke pumped him once again, and Reid finally got the jeans off and tossed them across the room.   
"Then have me," he murmured, leaning in for a hot, wet kiss. 

Then finally, finally, Reid had his hands on Luke's body, the heat of his skin tantalizing Reid's fingertips and he explored. He traced the line of Luke's spine, vertebra by vertebra, until he reached the dip at Luke's lower back. He bent his head to mouth at Luke's shoulder, smiling fiercely at the shudder that ran through Luke's body at the contact. One hand explored a nipple, the other slid between Luke's ass cheeks, as gasps and groans filled the quiet room.

"God, Reid," Luke breathed, grabbing Reid's ass and pulling him forward, so their cocks aligned. "What you do to me." 

"I haven't even gotten started," Reid said, sliding his dick alongside Luke's as he slipped one fingertip down to Luke's hole. He groaned at the slickness he found there. "You…" 

Luke laughed self-consciously, looking away. "Well, you said. On the phone."

Reid pulled back and took Luke by the shoulders, waiting until he had eye contact. "You have no idea how hot that is. How hot *you* are." Giving him a hard, deep kiss, Reid walked him backward until his heels hit the wall. "Now, I think it's time to make good on that promise." 

Swallowing, Luke nodded. "Condom?"

Reid rolled his eyes. "Of course. In my carry-on. Wait there." 

He took the half-dozen steps to his luggage, unzipping and retrieving in record time. Then he turned, groaning at the sight in front of him.

Luke was facing the wall, his forearms crossed on the surface to cushion his head. Legs spread, he waited for Reid.

Bending down, Reid pressed a kiss between Luke's shoulder blades. A little lower, and he kissed the hollow at the base of Luke's spine. Then he spread Luke open with his hands and flicked his tongue over Luke's hole.

Luke groaned and shook. 

"Like that, do you?" Reid did it again.

"A-apparently," Luke stammered. 

Reid frowned. "You mean you've never –"

"Shut up, Reid." Luke pressed back against Reid's mouth, so Reid shut up and went back to introducing Luke to rimming.

Jesus, Luke had been *deprived* all these years. And Reid was going to thoroughly enjoy exploring all of it with him.

He stood, replacing his tongue with a finger, then two, opening Luke for him. Luke moaned and thrust back against him, urging him on. "Please, Reid," he rasped.

"Okay then." Reid grabbed the condom from the ground next to his feet, where he'd dropped it earlier. Tearing open the wrapper, he covered himself, then stopped. "Sure you don't want to stop? Wait for candlelight and soft music?"

Luke reached back blindly, grasping at Reid's hip. "If you don't fuck me right now I'm never talking to you again."

Reid laughed and bent to kiss Luke's shoulder blade. "Yes, sir." Then he lined up and pressed inside.

God, Luke was so tight, and hot, Reid shuddered at the sensation. He inched forward, bit by bit, wanting to be sure Luke was ready for him. Then Luke thrust back against him, and he slid all the way to the hilt.

"Holy fuck," Luke gasped. "You're so…"

"Big?" Reid supplied helpfully, though he had to fight the urge to thrust blindly. "Thick? Amazing?"

"Reid."

Smacking Luke's ass gently, Reid pulled almost all the way out, and then thrust back in. Luke fisted one hand on the wall and panted. 

"More," he said.

So Reid gave him more. He fucked him harder and faster, wrapping a hand around Luke's cock and stroking it in time with his thrusts. In no time at all, he could feel his balls drawing up. 

But Luke had to come first. Gritting his teeth against the impending orgasm, Reid switched angles slightly, until he found the sweet spot that had Luke arching his back and crying out. He pressed over it again and again, until Luke's cock swelled in his hand. 

Luke cried out, clenching around Reid, and he couldn't hold back any more. He shuddered as he came, his cock pressed balls-deep in Luke's ass, as Luke shook in his arms. 

They stood like that for long moments, trying to catch their breath, until Reid finally, regretfully, pulled out of Luke and stepped back. Placing his hand on Luke's shoulder, he turned him around.  
Luke was flushed and panting, streaks of come painting his chest and stomach. He gazed at Reid with what could only be called love in his eyes.

There was no "turning into". When it came to Luke, Reid was already and always a sap.

"I'm a mess," Luke laughed, glancing at the wall. "But I think Grandma's wall is okay."

"Please, don't mention your grandmother," Reid said with a shudder. "Really kills the afterglow."

"Sorry," Luke said, looking not sorry at all. Then he waved a hand at his chest. "I should go get cleaned up."

"Here, let me help." Reid bent forward and swiped his tongue across Luke's pecs, savoring the taste – and the shocked-but-thrilled noise Luke made when he did it.

Seriously, the poor guy was practically a virgin. First phone sex, now this…

Luckily, Reid was an excellent teacher.

"Hey," Luke said, when Reid was done. "I have an idea."

"I like your ideas."

"You haven't even heard it yet."

"So?"

Luke shook his head, laughing. "How about we go take a quick shower upstairs? Then I'd like to introduce you to a concept called 'bed'." 

"Sounds intriguing." Reid gathered up his clothes and followed Luke up the stairs, choosing to leave his suitcase behind. "Is this a clothing-optional bed?"

"Yes it is, Doctor Oliver," Luke said over his shoulder. "And I'm thinking we're going to leave the alarm clock off tonight."

Sleeping naked in Luke's arms, with no interruptions? "Told you I liked your idea."

"And then maybe, when we wake up, we can pick up where we left off." Luke grinned at Reid as they reached the upper floor. "We've got the house to ourselves until Sunday." Then he frowned. "Well, depending on if you can take the time off work."

Reid smiled slowly. "Mr. Snyder, I think that can be arranged."


End file.
